Just Cuddling!
by musicals4life
Summary: Previously uploaded before Starship was a category, so I uploaded it here as well! Complete Taz/Up fluff: Taz opened her eyes to find herself pressed right up against Up's chest. "Up? What are jou doing?" Up smiled, "Just Cuddling,"


**Yay! You can never have too much Tup fluff! Just something cute for all you Tup shippers out there (you know who you are!) ;)**

**Oh, I should mention that this is pre-Starship so that's why Up's kind of a big wuss!**

* * *

><p>It was the middle of the night and Taz lay curled up in a tiny ball in the middle of her bed asleep like most others on the starship. Quietly, the door to her room opened and a nervous Up crept into the room, wincing when her door shut behind him with a loud "thump". He glanced over to where Taz was sleeping and blew a sigh of relief when she didn't stir. Slowly Up lowered himself onto Taz's bed and snuggled under the covers next to her.<p>

Still feeling quite scared and anxious, Up turned over onto his side so that he was facing Taz and, slowly and carefully for he knew that there was a good chance that he could get shot for it, wrapped his arms around Taz's small body and leaned his head down on top of her own.

Taz's eyes shot open to find her face pressed against Up's G.L.E.E. shirt that he wore for his pajama shirt. She sighed, for this was not the first time Up had come into her room. She mumbled something unintelligible into his chest and Up chuckled.

"What Taz?" she spoke up, practically yelling at him.

"I said what da hell jou are doing 'ere?" Up smiled.

"Just cuddling," Taz growled dangerously.

"_Sí_, I get dat Up. Why are jou "cuddling"?"

"I got scared Taz," Up's voice quavered. "I was having this dream where we were fighting during the Robot Wars and then it suddenly got all dark and I couldn't see! Then, when I woke up it was still dark!"

"Duh, _idiota! _Dat's what 'appens when the lights are out in jour room!" Taz felt Up nod.

"I know that Taz, but I was scared! I was so scared, so I decided to come down to your room so I wouldn't be in the dark all alone!"

Taz wiggled out of Up's grasp and sat up. Roughly, she pushed him off her bed without warning. When Up hit the floor, he howled and started sobbing into his hands. Taz lay back down and, ignoring his sobs, closed her eyes.

"Go back to jour room, Up. I had a long day and I don't want to put up with jour _mierda _tonight." Up, however, didn't leave his place on the floor, nor did he stop crying. Taz tried to ignore him, but her conscience was eating away at her. She really did need to sleep, and if letting Up stay the night (again) would make him _callar_, then what other option did she really have? With a groan, she leaned over the side of her bed and addressed the still crying Up.

"Fine. Jou can stay here tonight, but I don't want no funny business, _entender_?" Without answering, Up leapt from his place on the floor and snuggled up close to Taz under the covers. She pushed him away. "No, no, no. If jou're gonna be sleeping here, then jou better stay on jour side of the bed _o lo demás_!" Up nodded and reluctantly moved over to the edge of the bed, away from Taz. She turned her back on him and closed her eyes, ready to rest after her hard day of work.

* * *

><p>Taz's room was dimly lit when Up woke up from his sleep and he drowsily tried to sit up, but found the task to be quite impossible. He looked down and saw Taz with her arms around his middle, cuddled up right next to him. Smirking to himself, Up turned onto his side and put his arms around Taz's shoulders, pulling her closer to him.<p>

Up must have drifted off again, for the next thing he knew he was quickly trying to shut off Taz's blaring alarm with his one arm that wasn't trapped under the sleeping girl. He finally got the irritating device to shut up, but not before Taz had stirred. She lifted her head up drowsily, her short hair all over her face and sticking up in all sorts of odd angles. She blinked her eyes dully and, to Up, she looked adorable. Up loved how Taz looked in the morning, but he would never tell her that.

"Wazzgoinon?" Up chuckled at Taz's slurred speech and kissed the top of her head endearingly.

"Nothing," Taz seemed to be gathering herself, Up noticed her taking in her and Up's position under the covers; their arms wrapped around each other and their feet tangled up together and in the covers. Up lazily brought her chin up so his awake eyes met her adorable still sleep-blurred ones and, before she knew what he was going to do, he kissed her sweetly on the lips. "Sleep well?"

* * *

><p><em>Sí<em>: Yes (you better know what that means!)

_Idiot_a: Idiot

_Mierda_: Shit

_Callar_: Shut up

_Entender_: Understand

_O lo demás_: Or else

* * *

><p><strong>A wise Bug once asked, "So? What'd ya think?" ) Soooo...what'd ya think?<strong>


End file.
